Trapped in Illusions
by AstroVixen
Summary: Itachi x Kakashi pairing: Kakashi has angered Itachi. What will his punishment be? Will Itachi be punished in return? Yaoi, oneshot, complete.


This is a one-shot fanfic dedicated to ----.

Itachi x Kakashi pairing—yaoi—do not read if butt-love isn't up your alley. ;P He he he.

Although the posting date of this fic is 2/2006, I actually wrote this in 1/2005.

This fic is complete and not beta-read.

Standard Disclaimer: I make no $ off of this, I don't own Naruto (if I was Naruto's mangaka, would I really be writing an English yaoi fanfic/me thinks not.)

Author's Note: I have another fanfic on ff . net that I hope to resume again soon, Sweet Surrender: Sands of Time, a Gaara x Sakura fic. I also want to write some GSDestiny lemons after finishing the series and seeing NO definite coupling/romance ('cept for maybe Shinn x Luna…) and maybe I'll finish that Inuyasha SessKag fic, too. Maybe…

Reviews appreciated.

**"Trapped in Illusions"**

_By AstroVixen_

Blood. The color of the moon was redder than life itself, and it reminded Itachi of the night he left but one lone, small reminder of his existence. This bloody moon's dripped memories of the prodigy's past began to call him home to where he swore to never set foot again. For it was a place he had forsaken and a place that was no longer as he left it, at least on the outside...

Itachi knew if he returned to Konoha, with all stealth, that it was possible to avoid being detected, and Sasuke would not be there. He would not see his younger brother who he turned on the path of avenger, training to defeat him, as he had seen on many occasions before. The S-ranked missing-nin made a point of monitoring his kin's progress to better estimate the time of his farewell, if Sasuke would ever be able to finally remove the other blood trace of the sharingan from the earth.

He was never one to regret the slaughter of his clan that secured his ascent into the elite power which he bore the symbols of. Leaving an innocent Sasuke was a decision that he had never regretted either. If something was to be regretted, it would be that he had turned his brother against himself, in order to ensure Sasuke's survival in the world, alone.

It could not be argued, Itachi thought, that he had a choice in not killing his clan. The secrets that he learned of the Uchiha clan, such dark, despicable secrets, made the case too strong. The power that he needed to fulfill his plan was best obtained via the actions he had taken, and thus, there was no argument in his mind. Only resentment.

Although Itachi was not able to train Sasuke in the ways of the ninja, his prior role model, Kakashi could, especially as one who possesses the sharingan. Kakashi Hatake. To the red-eyed assassin, he is the only jounin who had a genius comparable to his own, but who lacked the bloodline to equal his own greatness. From the time he obtained the sharingan, his knowledge and skills of implementation exponentially increased.

As much as Kakashi had increased in ability, Itachi knew that he would be victorious, for he had the advanced sharingan he had killed to obtain. Itachi threw away his humanity and not his sanity to be able to be a step ahead.

---

Blood. The color of the moon was redder than life itself, and it reminded Kakashi of that horrific night when the honored Uchiha clan was single-handedly wiped out by its second to youngest member. Kakashi did not need Obito's sharingan to know that Uchiha Itachi had been awkward soon before that time.

Kakashi had commended Itachi's ascension into ANBU at such a young age, even knowing the added difficulties, as he was young to battle himself. Whenever the silver-haired wolf would think about who would be the victor in the battle between the two of them, he silently admitted, only to himself, that Itachi, who had a bloodline to match his prowess would probably be victorious.

This is the reason that he, the proud protégé of Yondaime never wanted to fight the entity known as Uchiha Itachi.

When Kakashi was given the mission of mentoring Sasuke, he had seen it coming, since he was the only one that could hone the younger one's skills and teach him to use the sharingan (of what he had mastered, anyway). He was not able to put Itachi on the right path when he saw him stray. It is because of this that the masked ninja vowed to keep Sasuke on a more honorable path, one fitting of a Konoha shinobi.

He had thought that he was going to be successful...

---

The weather on that day was normal for Konoha. Although the weather was normal, the atmosphere was not. His suspicions were confirmed when the presence of Uchiha Itachi in Konoha was affirmed. When he had arrived to the place where battles between Konoha jounins and the two members of Akatsuki were taking place, he knew there was nothing he could do but force their retreat.

This was the elite jounin's intention; however, he was ensnared first, by none other than Uchiha Itachi.

The worst part of the situation was that he was defeated. Trapped for three days in an illusion where he was repeatedly stabbed by katanas, tied helplessly to a post.

The difference between his sharingan and Itachi's, was more than the number.

---

_"Kakashi-san! I made the final cut to be an ANBU member!" A young Uchiha Itachi had yelled while running towards him._

_Putting down his ecchi-book, he replied, "I heard the news this morning at the meeting. Congratulations. Although now it seems that my title of genius might have to be shared..."_

_"Kakashi-san, if I didn't have this sharingan..." Itachi trailed off._

_"If you didn't...?"_

_"Unh, it's nothing. In any case, let's celebrate!"_

_"Aren't you going to go home to celebrate? Your father must be proud."_

_The new ANBU member looked towards the ground. "This was expected…it isn't anything to be proud of."_

_Kakashi stayed silent for a moment. It was true that Itachi's father, the head of the his clan was a strict man, but surely... "Why don't we go for a bowl of ramen?"_

Kakashi's eyes shot open and he gasped. Why of all things did he dream about that so soon after recovering from the onslaught of mental pain brought on by the same person? Why had he...

---

SCHWIIIIIIIIIIP - The sound of thin wires was heard to late by the Copy Ninja's ears. He was relaxing on Konoha grounds, during the new moon, still recovering, a few days after that reminiscing dream. Try as he might, he was unable to break the wires or escape due to a barrier jutsu that was binding his movements. Sooner than he thought he would be, he was bound to the tree he was sitting on, his arms above his head, tied together at the wrists, his legs spread open and his ankles tied.

If there was one thing that the silver prodigy hated, it was being vulnerable. Then again, he was not in top form either. He just wanted to escape. Opening his mouth to whistle he quickly found it bound and gagged with a chakra-aided blindfold over his eyes. He countered the lack of apparent senses and concentrated on sensing the presence of the enemy. There was one – with very powerful chakra signatures, very similar to...

"I heard that you told Sasuke to abandon his path as an avenger... That doesn't make me very happy..." The voice traveled to his ears, disguised within the darkness he couldn't see.

The bound ninja immediately thought that it was Itachi, but the voice was making him wonder if perhaps it was Orichimaru instead... Orichimaru certainly had a very dangerous chakra aura as well... and would also be inconvenienced if Sasuke took the right path... Whether or not it was Orichimaru or Itachi, he had no chance of winning at that moment, given his position and his lack of a full recovery. Whoever owned the presence that had captured him was creeping closer, as if they were deliberating on their next course of action.

"Mmmph mmph mmmmph!" Is all that came out from beneath the gag.

"Kakashi-san... I don't want to kill you, but I want to teach you a lesson. A lesson to never defy me. You will be submissive towards me in a way that you will never forget..." A low short laugh escaped his captor's lips.

Suddenly the distance between him and his enemy closed with a speed faster than he anticipated and he felt slender fingers graze across his forehead, pulling his forehead protector up, and releasing the material that was left to cover the sharingan. The blindfold slowly dissipated and he was staring into a mirror. After first glance, he saw it was not a mirror, but a clone of himself, the only difference being two red eyes staring back at him.

"Mmph!" Kakashi's right eye grew wider.

"Good evening, _Kakashi-saaaan_..." his clone purred while revealing himself. "Yes, you were trying to say my name, weren't you Kakashi-san..." Kakashi closed his eyes, not wanting a repeat of the last illusion he was faced with.

Itachi released the gag covering the silver-haired ninja's orifice and Kakashi's lips immediately began to form in the manner of whistling. "Not so fast, Kakashi-san... you can make all the noise you want, in a different way, and no one except I will hear you..." The Uchiha's eyes gleamed in spite of the lack of moonlight.

"What is your intention, Itachi?"

"I have already told you my intention, Kakashi-_sensei_..."

"Surely you can't honestly want Sasuke to follow that wretched path!"

"What I want, and what I want are two different things, my dear old friend." Itachi crouched down on the large tree branch that Kakashi had been relaxing on. He reached out his arms and with his fingers, slowly and deliberately, Itachi undid the belt keeping hold of Kakashi's pants. Slowly and deliberately, Itachi reached for the zipper pull and tauntingly moved it towards the ground. Smoothly and wickedly, he reached for the waist hem of his captive's uniform, and chesirely smiled as he brought them down to the earth.

Although Kakashi did not have a body to be embarrassed of, that did not mean that having his self exposed would free him from shame. "I can feel that your blood is rushing, it must be because you are in such a predicament. It's a shame that it isn't rushing for me... It will though, soon enough..."

"Itachi! You...!" Kakashi struggled from within the wires hold on him.

"You'll have to tell me how defeat tastes when I am through with you..." With one hand securely wrapped around Kakashi's member, Itachi returned, to stand erect, faced Kakashi and stared at his closed eyes. With his other hand he pryed the lid to the opposite sharingan open.

"No! Not again!" All the muscles that Kakashi could move in his face tried their best to close the gap.

"Too weak! Tsukiyomi!" Itachi's sharingan began to spin and the captive was hypnotized.

_"You will beg for me, Kakashi... Your body will yearn for my touch, and your blood will rush at the sight of me..."_

_"You're out of your mind! I'll never...!"_

_"Oh yes you will..." Itachi snapped his fingers. Kakashi was now on the floor of his apartment, propped up by his hands and knees._

_"No, you can't--"_

_"Oh, but I can. For I am the one who controls time and space, Kakashi. Just like this..." With another snap of his fingers, Kakashi was instantly unclothed and a collar with a leash was wrapped around his slender neck. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a dog, given that you summon them?" Kakashi hung his head to the floor._

_"No, I had not."_

_"You're about to find out then..." Itachi pulled the leash towards himself and Kakashi fell to the floor, chest first. Itachi snickered. "Turn around." As if an invisible force was moving him, he turned 180 degrees, facing away from Itachi._

_"I get it, I get it – just stop this, it isn't right!" The Copy Ninja begged, fruitlessly._

_"I said I was going to teach you submission in a way that you would never forget..." Itachi dropped the leash and Kakashi started to scuttle across the room, until a shoe pressed his calf to the floor, halting any further movement. "Now I am going to have to punish you."_

_The hands that had bound him and humiliated him now undid the knot on the red-cloud cloak. With a swoosh it fell to the floor and a wide brimmed hat soon followed. One after another, pieces of clothing sounded as they fell upon the already discarded garments. Lastly, Itachi removed his foot from his captive's calf and exited his pants. Softly, he crept towards his target and lowered himself to his knees._

_His arms moved the short distance to angled part of Kakashi that faced him. His hands gripped Kakashi's ass cheeks and massaged them while he grew hard. He moved his manhood closer to his captive, grazing the skin in front of him with the tip._

_"No! I don't want this! Anything but--"_

_"Too late for that, Kakashi-san..." He deftly positioned himself and with a powerful, lightning thrust, shattered Kakashi's barrier and pride. "Unnnnnnn!" He cried out with a surge of pleasure._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" The virginal cries from Kakashi's lips only served to excite Itachi more._

_The dominator's thrusts became more and more powerful and faster as his confidence grew. The cries from the captive only became laced with greater pleasure, cried out wet from his hot lips. Itachi took one hand off of Kakashi's ass and kept slamming his dick in with the help of the other. Using his free hand he reached between the dog's legs, grasped silver-haired one's dripping cock and forcefully jerked him off._

_"Aaah, Itachi! Don't... no... keep... stop... please..." The panted breaths of both quickened._

_"Well, what is it, Kakashi? Should I stop or keep going? Or maybe you'd like this!" Itachi flipped Kakashi over and stared into his face. Kakashi turned red and looked to the side, sweat glistening all over his body. He opened his mouth to reply and stopped short. "Don't even start to tell me that you aren't enjoying yourself... Got it, Kakashi?" One of the most powerful ninjas in the world resumed his furiously attentive fucking._

_"Unnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Kakashi's head titled back and he moved Itachi's hand back to his dick. Suddenly he felt dizzy..._

The Copy Ninja, ever so slowly, tried to open his tired eyes. He felt as if he had been hit broadside with a ton of bricks. Furthermore, his mind was still whirling with thoughts off... He gasped and his eyes shot open. His hands were free to move and his legs were no longer bound apart. Even so, Kakashi didn't move.

Itachi had Kakashi's dick in his hand and didn't move a muscle either. An almost inaudible whisper was heard by Itachi's waiting ears. "I didn't quite hear you." He said mockingly.

"...se finish..." Kakashi turned his face away from Itachi, only to have it turned back to face the one he turned away from. Itachi leaned in and captured Kakashi's lips, tonguing everything inside of Kakashi's mouth, for a purely passionate kiss. He moved the hand that was grasping Kakashi's dick and caressed the chest in front of him, leaning down only to take the obelisk in his mouth. Hurriedly he moved his head back and forth, sucking as tightly as he could.

Kakashi moved his hands to Itachi's head and ran his fingers through the sleek midnight hair which only brought about a more passionate response from his pleasure-giver.

"Itachi, I'm going to-"

"Just... mmm... enjoy... ...it"

"Itachi! I...!" Kakashi came like a flood from a dam whose gates had been burst open. Itachi took all of it into his mouth and swallowed with each mouthful that accumulated. When Kakashi had finally finished, he leaned back, chest heaving, panting, almost out of breath.

"Now now, you can't be done that soon, can you? I haven't had my turn yet..."

"I'll teach you the same lesson that you taught me..." Kakashi pulled Itachi up to him and kissed him, fervently, while he started take off the Akatsuki member's clothes. When no more clothes could be removed, he moved behind Itachi and roughly pushed Itachi towards the trunk of the tree. Itachi braced himself as Kakashi burst into him and excitedly thrusted inside.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Kakashiiiii…"

"Unnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... yeah... this feels... ...amazing. Itachi, you're so... ...tight! Unghh" Kakashi tried to communicate through his panted breaths.

"Kak... I'm going to..."

"Let's cum together..."

"I can't hold out...!"

"It's okay... just let it go..." With his final thrust he was sure to enter Itachi completely, filling his ass until it dripped with his essence.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah...!" Itachi fell limp and Kakashi caught him in his arms.

---

"You always come to me on the new moon, don't you... Itachi." Kakashi sat on a thick branch reading Jiraiya's newest novel.

"It's the best time to visit, unseen..." Itachi glanced at the pages in Kakashi's hands.

"So... do you have any new ideas, for this round?" Itachi said slyly.

"Funny, I was just going to ask you that." Sounding uninterested, Kakashi stood up and turned around to face Itachi.

--Fin--

-------------------------

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! This is my first yaoi fanfic, but not my first lemon. Thanks for reading to the end! -AstroVixen


End file.
